


Come What May, I’ve Got Your Back

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [240]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Boyfriend Derek Hale, M/M, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has Cancer, Supportive Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: Derek absolutely hates the fact that there is nothing he can do to about the tumour growing inside of Stiles’ brilliant head, and it leaves him feeling useless and helpless, and maybe a little bit crazy too.





	Come What May, I’ve Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hold on, did he seriously just think facing a dragon head on wouldn’t get him killed? Really? God, I never thought a knight could be that stupid, like seriously? Well, at least now the dragon has been fed, and with his fellow brave knights running towards the beast with the full intention of avenging the death of their friend, you and me can just sneak past the chaos and grab the gold. 
> 
> Alright, alright, alright, I sort of failed at posting this story and a bunch of other ones in August, I just forgot to do it while also thinking I had done it, and it took for ItAlmostWorked! to go chasing after stories for my mistake to be brought into the light of day. So, here we go, a bunch of stories are on the way. 
> 
> So, everyone who knows the reasons for this series, the rules of it and so on, would you kindly head down to A Slight Change. However, if you aren’t familiar with this series, do stay and learn what this is and why you should avoid reading stories from this series. These stories are written as a small payment to my friends (6 mean souled individuals you do not wish to cross), and when it comes to their story that I am tasked to write they give me hints of what they want the story to be, and then in 15minutes I try and create something for them to enjoy. Due to the time-limit you shouldn’t expect great things from my story, the story itself is poorly told with bad grammar and typos, and if you can’t handle any of this then skip this story and everything I’ve written. However, if you dare to take a risk and still wish to read this story, then please head down to A Slight Change. 
> 
> A SLIGHT CHANGE has come to play and that change is Themes, and the theme this time is Love’s Not Easy, but not to worry ALittlePinkShipExploring still has the power to make demands such as sick Stiles, worried and a bit sad Derek, cancer, Derek does something that he can’t fix in a heartbeat and it upsets Stiles. Oh, yes, that’s what she gave me. 
> 
> Hi there, adorable human! I’d like start of by saying that I’m sorry for not finishing posting all of the August 15Minutes stories last week, but I’m trying to get it done this week, so please wish me luck while I wish you the best and hope your having a wonderful month and a glorious day.

Breathing out a shaky breath, a breath Derek hadn’t even realized he’d been holding, he stares at his reflection in the mirror in the small space that was bathroom of the Stilinski house. He stands there in the small bathroom with the old clippers still going, heavy and still vibrating unpleasantly in his hand, the noise of the machine loud and unpleasant in his ears, just as it had all felt and sounded the whole time Derek moved the machine over Stiles’ head where once a thick set of dark hair had sat.

When Stiles had asked for his help, it had felt to Derek like Stiles was admitting defeat, giving-up, and as he’d voiced his feeling allowing the fear and anger in him to seep into his own voice.

`_To shit with that crap._ ´ Stiles had yelled back at him, because of course he did, `_I’m not goddamn surrendering to shit, me wanting to have a little bit control in a situation that I have no control over isn’t giving the fuck up_. ´

Derek could admit now that he’d deserved Stiles yelling at him, and that was most likely the reason why he’d agreed to help Stiles, even if watching and feeling Stiles’ hair rain down on the bathroom floor had made his heart ache.

`This feels so weird. ´ Stiles repeats from where he’s standing, these same words had fallen from Stiles’ pale lips several times as Derek carefully moved the old and heavy hair clippers, cutting away the last of Stiles’ hair and finalizing the unhappy transformation.

There’s a part of Derek that mourns the loss of the soft strands, but if the price of Stiles possibly beating cancer was Stiles losing his hair then Derek was fine with it, and so should everyone else in the world.

Derek watches for a moment as Stiles runs his thin and pale hands over the top of his head, in a twisted sort of way Stiles now looked very much like a sickly version of the sixteen-year old kid that came stumbling into his life one grim day.

Turning his attention back to his own reflection, Derek finds himself glaring at his own hair which sat messy and dark atop his own head.

Setting his shoulders with determination, taking a slow breath in, Derek brings the clippers to his own head, and because he knows Stiles, Derek starts to draw a straight and unforgiving line over the top of his head.

The horrified scream that leaves Stiles isn’t enough to startle him, and even though there’s now a hairless line straight across his head, Stiles grabs his arm in an attempt to stop him.

`Oh my God, Derek, what are you doing?! ´ are followed by Stiles begging him to stop, which is followed by the rather rude question of, `Have you lost your mind? ´

`I’m fine. ´ is Derek response as he continues to move the clippers over his still thick head of hair.

`No, dude, you’re not fine. Look at what you’re doing, Derek! ´ Stiles cries out, moving swiftly from trying to pull Derek’s arm down so that the clippers weren’t near his hair, instead going to cover the top of Derek’s head with his hands, forcing Derek to stop.

`Stiles. ´ Derek can’t help but growl at the younger male, `Let me finish this, and then we can go and do something like watch a movie. ´

`Why are you doing this? What’s the point of all of this? ´ Stiles says, voice desperate and raw, and the tears Derek can see in his eyes, those tears threatening to fall cuts at the thinning fabric of Derek’s self-control.

Derek had done his best to remain strong for Stiles, refusing to waver in his belief that Stiles was going to beat this threat to his life the way he’d done so many others before it, he refused to burden Stiles with his own tears and fears the way Scott and so many others did. Derek was made himself to be a solid wall of determination for Stiles, he drove him to his treatments and sat with Stiles through the chemo and kept Stiles’ mind on everything but needles and hospitals. He refused to show weakness, be it of faith in Stiles and the treatments, or his own stomach whenever Stiles vomited and he was stuck cleaning it up be it from inside his car or the Stilinski house.

Although the likes of Scott had thought that he’d dump Stiles since they’d only gone on a few proper dates before Stiles cancer diagnosis, and although Peter questioned whether or not Derek remained with Stiles for the right-reasons, Derek had been determined to stay with Stiles to the end, and nothing would change that.

`I need to do something. ´ Derek tells the young man he’s been in love with long before Derek grew a pare and asked Stiles out on a real date.

`So you butcher your lovely head of hair? ´ Stiles asks in disbelief, `I loved your hair, I loved combing my fingers through it while you read to me. ´

`Oh crap. ´ Derek groans then, because, he really hadn’t things through.

`I’m sorry. ´ Derek starts, and he is sorry, the last thing he wanted to do was to cause Stiles any distress, `I should’ve talked to about what I was thinking of doing. ´

`Exactly. I’m still the one with the brains, even with a fucking tumour up in there, I'm still the brains and you are the muscle with a respectable brain. Just, Der, let me think for you whenever you're about to do something extreme. ´ Stiles tells him, a sad little smile still on his lips as he removes his hands off of Derek’s head.

`I’m sorry. ´ Derek whisper, feeling really ashamed of what he’d done.

`It’s fine. ´ Stiles softly says, before planting a small kiss on Derek’s lips, then stepping aside and gesturing at Derek’s now not so funny hairdo, `Either take it all off or something, I’m in need of some cuddling, ´

`Stiles? ´ Derek calls after the man he loved enough to not run when things were obviously rough.

`Yeah? ´

´Will you still love me, ´ Derek asks as sweetly as possible, all the while knowing that there were but a few things he could do that would make Stiles stop loving him, and none of those things had to do with his looks, ` if I chose to cut it all off? ´

`Leave your dick alone, Derek, I have plans for it in the near future! ´ Stiles yells from his bedroom, and Derek can’t help but roll his eyes fondly at his boyfriend only to go pale when the Sheriff’s voice is heard from downstairs.

`For the love of Christ, I do NOT need to hear this stuff when I come home to my house! ´

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn’t get started on this one, my brain drew a blank, like complete blank. I only started writing anything past the ten-minute mark, by then my friends were starting to freak the hell out just like me. Eventually in my panic the only thing that jumped into my brain was a memory of my mom, when her hair began to fall because of her chemo, she decided to shave her once beautiful wavy long hair, and the words she said just stuck in my head, at first when she cut the hair short and then as the hair clippers worked across the crown of her head and then once the job was done.   
`This feels weird. This feels so weird. ´ and so I used that memory, and planted Stiles and Derek in it, and of course changed a few things to fit the story. I’d like to think Stiles beat his cancer without any nasty surprised. 
> 
> Now, I shall wish you all good health, and that if you hope that whatever health struggles you or a loved has, will not beat you or them. I shall wish you and all you love a good long life full of lovely experiences and plenty of laughter.


End file.
